A Fresh Start
by Raven Corvus
Summary: Swerve still feels bad about shooting Rung and once the orange mech has awakened, he decides to spend time with him by introducing him to video games. Yes, the video games part is a stretch but I found the idea entertaining.


Rung didn't have the slightest idea what he had agreed to. Swerve said that it would be fun and that he should give what was called 'video games' a try. He had at first tried to refuse but being the kind-sparked mech that he was, he found that he couldn't. Rung soon found himself dragged into Swerve's hab suit and then seated on a metal couch.

"What is this 'video games' exactly?" Rung asked as he watched Swerve set up a console of some sort.

"It's when you play as a fictional character in a virtual world. It's the greatest thing that's ever been invented! The shooting games, though, are the best." Swerve explained, his vocalizer full of excitement. Rung raised an eyebrow.

"Shooting games?" His only reply was a rapid nod as he brought over two things that looked like a controller of some sort. Swerve proceeded to sit himself down.

"Here," Swerve said as he handed one to Rung. "Do you know how to use it?"

"How in the world would I be able to use something I've never heard of before?"

"Good point." Swerve chuckled before explaining what each button did.

After several clarifying questions from Rung, Swerve started up the game.

"I'll start us on an easy level. We're playing a mode called death match, so whoever gets the most kills wins."

"Wait, so we have to kill each other?" Rung asked, beginning to question why he had agreed to this whole thing. Swerve nodded, optics on the large screen in front of them. Rung took an intake of air through his vents and faced the screen as well.

If he had been a different mech, he was sure that this game would've been fine. But he wasn't a fighter. He was just a psychologist with a weak frame. However, if this would make Swerve happy, then he supposed he could deal with it. After all, the mech seemed cautious around him ever since he had awakened. Almost as if Rung was going to condemn him or something, and Rung couldn't stand him feeling that way. He wanted to let the mech know that everything was alright. Although, he couldn't understand what was wrong in the first place.

Rung let his train of thought end as the 'death match' started. The level seemed to take place on Earth from the looks of it, even though he had never been there himself. He started the level out by getting use to the mechanism that was in his servos. Figuring out how to run straight was his first achievement. Rung then began to learn how to use hand-to-hand combat when he was suddenly shot by swerve.

"Don't just stand there, do something!" Swerve laughed.

"I apologize for not having a processor full of battle strategies like you." Rung chuckled as he ran. Swerve chased after him as his digit squeezed the trigger button, hitting Rung's character directly in the head. The game then proceeded to display the achievement in words.

"Ha! Headshot!" He declared with pride. Rung felt himself tense as his smile disappeared. With a wince, he closed his optics as his helm began to hurt. Being a psychotherapist, he immediately classified the pain as a flashback of some sorts. In all honesty he should've seen this coming in a shooting game, but unfortunately his processor was still lagging in some areas. Rung held his helm as he tried to control the stimulus.

While this was happening, Swerve had realized with a sickening feeling what he had just said. In a split second he found himself silent and looking at Rung. Even though Rung didn't know the full story of what happened, Swerve still felt his immense guilt come back.

"Dear Primus, Rung...I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"I'm fine, really. Just dealing with a minor flashback. In cases like these it's completely normal for a victim to experience this. It's not your fault." He replied as he looked up and offered a small smile. Swerve only looked away.

"No, it is..."

"What are you talking about?"

"What do you know about your accident?"

"Not much, to be honest." Rung replied. "What's wrong Swerve?" He could clearly see that Swerve was distressed over something.

"I was the one who shot you." Swerve sighed as he rested his helm in his servos. "Rewind and I were replacing the rivets when we found out Fort Max was holding you and Whirl hostage. He told us to go by your window but once we got there, we saw that he was too close to you.

"Rodimus then had Rewind project footage of Overlord in an effort to get Fort Max away from you. So, while he was distracted, I was supposed to shoot him. I'm a terrible shot and Rodimus knew that, but..." Swerve was silent for a brief moment. Something that was unlike him. "I felt awful, absolutely awful. Seeing you in the med bay was horrible. I couldn't go by myself so I had to bring Skids with me. But Rung," Swerve said as he made optic contact with him again, "I am so sorry."

Rung was thoroughly surprised. He didn't know Swerve that well but he had heard things about him. Things that would make you want to avoid the mech. Things that, Rung found, didn't describe what he was truly like. What Rung saw in that moment changed his whole perspective of Swerve. Deep down, he could see that the loquacious mech was sincere. It was apparent that he cared about others to a great extent.

With a small smile, Rung put a servo on the mech's shoulder.

"I forgive you,"


End file.
